


what you've done to me

by bakusaiga



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: "i want you, klaus. every bit of you. even if it damns me." — quinn/klaus.





	what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermitessqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitessqueens/gifts).

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.

** **(i don't know) what you've done to me** **

.

_i don't know what you've done to me_  
but i know this much is true  
i wanna do bad things with you

\- bad things, _jace everett._

* * *

It was the easiest thing to do.

No one approved, though. Everyone would turn against her the minute they found out, but all she wanted, right then and there, was him.

She was standing in her room, staring at him as he looked at her with those oh-so-blue eyes of his whilst leaning against the door frame, "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"What's the rush, love?" he asked, a faint smirk slipping onto his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's no rush." she responded, too quickly, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth - a nervous habit.

"You would think that you would be a much better liar, sweetheart, with the secrets I've seen you keep." he responded with a faint smile. And not one of those fake, devious smiles. An actual, true to the core, but damn near invisible smile that she was sure he only gave to her, and occasionally Rebekah.

"You should know by now that I can't lie to you, Niklaus." she responded, knowing very well that he hated when she called him that.

A small frown graced his lips when she did, but he made no comment on it. He simply pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her gently taking her face in his hands and leaning forward to brush his lips lightly against hers. After a few seconds he pulled back, his eyes glazed over with lust for her. _Only_ her.

"I'm only going to ask you once, so you better answer me honestly," he murmured, his fingers moving to tangle themselves in her hair, "Do you really want this? Are you willing to deal with the consequences that come with it?"

There was a brief flash of something in those azure eyes as she stared up at him, her hands moving to grip the fabric of his shirt, "I want you, Klaus. Every bit of you. Even if it damns me."

His lips curled upwards into that smirk she found all too attractive and the next thing she knew, he was on her. His lips collided with hers, hungrily moving against them as she responded quickly, her arms slipping around his neck to draw him in closer.

This was all she needed, nothing more. It wouldn't be another Finn, or Puck. She loved this man for everything he was - the way she'd never loved another, flaws and all. It was something she'd never thought she'd have, when it was all she ever wanted, and here he was, giving it to her.

Klaus was quick in pulling her from coherent thought when his hands moved down her sides, resting on her waist as he pushed her back onto the bed. Quickly he followed, hovering over her as her back hit the bed. His lips were still moving carefully against hers as he slowly started to pull her dress up her body, the light, barely there brushes of his fingers against her skin pulling a soft gasp from Quinn's lips every now and then.

The sounds pulled a smirk to his lips as he finally managed to get her dress completely off, looking down - rather appreciatively - at her in a powder blue lacy lingerie number that made her look all too innocent, even when she was wearing nothing but that.

"I think one of us is wearing a little too much clothing." she teased, a soft laugh leaving her lips as she pushed herself up. Resting on her elbows, she pressed her lips softly against the base of his neck.

"Why don't you help remove a few articles of clothing, then, sweetheart." he smirked, leaning down to nip lightly at her lower lip as he felt her soft hands start pushing his shirt upwards until she'd pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor somewhere. Soon after, her fingers were brushing against his the lower half of his abdomen as she moved to unbutton and unzip his pants.

The minute she started pushing the dark jeans off his waist, Klaus moved back, removing them the rest of the way himself before crawling over her and pressing his lips against hers once more.

Slipping her arms around his neck, Quinn let her eyes fall shut, her lips moving in time with his as she let herself grow ever so intoxicated by the taste of him. There was nothing more on her mind but exactly what he was doing to her.

His tongue lightly brushed against her lips, asking for an entrance as he used one hand to lightly run his fingers against the skin of her thigh. Smiling mischievously, she granted him entrance, shivering at the feather-light touches of his fingers against her skin. It should have been surprising that he was being so gentle, but she knew him well enough to know that it was his way of teasing her, getting the best of her. She wanted to be irritated, but she was enjoying herself way too much to be upset.

She was, however, getting a little impatient and that was never good.

Quinn was no stranger to sex - she'd had Beth after all - but she was always reserved, she let the boy lead. But this time, she didn't want Klaus to lead. At least not completely.

In a brief moment of boldness, Quinn flipped them over, straddling him as she smirked at the look of genuine surprise in his eyes. That was definitely a win for her; nothing ever surprised Klaus. Slowly, she started rocking her hips against his, grinding her throbbing heat against his clothed, but undoubtedly hardening member; she wanted to be as teasing and merciless as he was towards her. She knew very well that no matter how this went, by the end of it all, they would both be satisfied either way.

Resting her hands on his chest, Quinn leaned forward, brushing her lips against his neck as his hands moved to grip her waist, his hips moving upwards to grind against hers impatiently. A soft gasp left her lips, and her eyes fell momentarily shut at the sensation.

That was her mistake.

Quickly, Klaus flipped her over, so he was hovering above her once more, his eyes narrowed and gleaming with lust as he murmured quietly, "Getting a little bold tonight, are we?"

Almost immediately after the question left his lips, Klaus had moved forward to capture her lips with his almost painfully. Nipping and sucking on her lower lip, he gripped her hips as he rolled his hips against hers, the friction caused by the thin layers of clothing they were still wearing pulling a soft moan from her lips.

Wearing a satisfied smirk on his lips, Klaus pulled back, taking in her appearance and enjoying every minute of it before he reached behind Quinn to unfasten her bra. He let her lean up to remove it herself, his eyes never leaving hers the until she let the annoying article of clothing fall to the floor. His gaze then dropped to her breasts, but not before he caught sight of Quinn's flushed cheeks. A faint smile made its way onto his lips as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers, the gentle, caring manner returning as he spoke, "Still innocent despite it all…"

Gently, he pushed her shoulders until her back was on the bed once more, and let one hand travel slowly down her stomach until his fingers brushed lightly against the bundle of nerves hidden behind powder blue panties.

Her reaction was immediate; the fluttering of eyes, hands gripping at bed sheets, teeth biting down on her lip - but not before a soft whimper had escaped them. Smirking, he used his thumb to add light pressure as he leaned down to take the small bud that was her nipple into his mouth sucking it lightly.

Every touch was light, soft, gentle, but it was all driving her completely insane. She'd never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him, and she wanted him at that very instant.

"K-Klaus..." she whimpered, her hands clutching the comforter beneath her as he sucked lightly on her nipple before pulling back to meet her gaze.

"Something you want to say, love?" he asked, his voice low and full of desire as he smirked once more.

"Please…" she murmured, the sound of her voice heightening a bit when he added some more pressure to her clit through the material of her panties.

"'Please', what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want…" by now he was trailing light kisses down her neck, to her chest, on both breasts along her stomach, until his lips were just above the waistband of her panties, "If you don't tell me what you want, I won't give it to you."

How was it possible that he made her feel so hot, with such little contact? Didn't he know what he did to her? It was at that moment she realized that she honestly didn't even know herself what he'd done to her, what kind of games he'd played with her to make her want him so badly. But it didn't matter. She wanted him and she was going to have him, then and there, no matter what.

Reaching over to place her hands on the back of his neck, Quinn pulled herself up, breathing heavily as she whispered into his ear, "I want you, Klaus. I want all of you and I want you in me,_now_. No games."

There would be time for foreplay later, she knew; this was in _no way_ going to be the last time this would happen between the two of them. She needed him, then and there, and he was quick to oblige; in a matter of seconds he had shed his briefs and was moving to slide off her panties before positioning himself at her entrance.

When he looked up to meet her eyes, Quinn was sure she looked desperate, but at that moment, she didn't care. That flicker of emotion she'd seen in his eyes earlier, before things had heated up, was there again. And though she hadn't recognized it then, she did now; it was _hope_.

The smallest flicker of emotion as he looked down at her, holding her face gently in his hands. She was breakable, was what he'd always told her, and she was slowly starting to realize that the reason he was so gentle with her was that he didn't want to break her. She was the last bit of hope he had. There was no arrogance, or conceit in her line of thought, just simple and sincere realization of just how much she actually meant to him.

The realization of it only made her want him that much more; leaning up to capture his lips, Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist as his entire length filled her to the very core, pulling heated moans from both of them.

Pulling back, Klaus stared into her eyes as he started a steady pace, his hips rolling as he thrust in and out of her, hitting one particular spot that made her toes curl every time.

"A-ahhh…" the sounds leaving her lips weren't recognizable, she knew; the way he was looking at her, staring her down and daring her to look away as he took her was driving her closer to the edge a lot faster than she had expected, and she didn't want it to end so quickly. No, if anything, she needed to drive him as crazy as he was driving her.

Her hands suddenly went from clutching the comforter underneath her two gripping his shoulders so tightly she was positive she would break skin; he would heal quickly of course, but the sensation of pain as she started rocking her hips against his sent his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Smirking at the reaction she'd elicited, Quinn hiked her legs up higher, wrapping them tighter around him so as to give him better access when she moved her hips up to meet his thrust for thrust, pushing them both closer to their release.

It was then that Klaus' animal instincts seemed to kick in; his eyes had darkened and he leaned down to attack her lips in a heated kiss. His hips moving even faster than before, if possible, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts as Quinn's nails started digging into his skin once more. She was doing her best to keep up with his thrusts, but before she'd even realized the tightening sensation in her lower abdomen, she was unraveling. His name left her lips in a loud moan and her vision seemed to have gone white as she came down from her momentary high, Klaus following soon after with a grunt leaving his lips as he collapsed on top of her.

Silence enveloped the room for a good while before Klaus realized that he was probably crushing her with his weight and slowly moved, pulling himself out of her as he shifted to lay on his side beside her. Taking in her heavy breathing, he smirked, reaching over to brush a few strands of sweaty blonde curls out of her face.

That action alone was enough to pull Quinn out of her daze; the feel of his skin against hers was always an electrifying sensation. Looking over at him, Quinn quickly snuggled closer to him, feeling him tense for a bit before she felt his hand slip around her waist and draw her in closer.

It was something that she was glad he'd allowed himself to do; she honestly expected him to leave the minute they were done, seeing as he most definitely wasn't the 'cuddle after sex' type, but she always had specks of hope when it came to Klaus. He had that rock hard exterior about him, but she knew him better by now. Which was probably why she let the next 4 words leave her mouth as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Klaus."

She'd never said them aloud before. Not even to herself the moment she realized it. The fear of loving someone and not being loved in return was ever-present. But at that moment, despite the sudden tension in him, Quinn knew that she meant just as much to him, as he did to her.

"I know you do, love." he murmured, softly pressing his lips against her temple as he started tracing invisible shapes along the skin of her lower back; the sensation sent shivers running up her spine.

Smiling softly, Quinn let her eyes fall shut; that was honestly a lot more than she'd expected. She knew he wouldn't say it back, but she felt it. Felt it in the way he was holding her, the way he was so gentle with her, in every little thing that he did with her. She didn't need to hear the words spoken when he had already given her much more than she'd expected to get from him so soon.

"I don't know what it is you do to me, love…" he started, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips as his other hand reached up to tangle itself in her hair. Tilting her head upwards, he looked into her eyes as they fluttered open, "But if this is the end result," that smirk again, "Don't you dare stop."

Quinn couldn't help letting out a soft laugh at that; she'd been trying to figure out what it was _he_ did to _her_, the idea of him wondering what she was doing to him seemed ridiculously funny. Not enough to distract her from his next words though.

"I think a round two is in order, don't you?"

"I do have school in the morning. I have to wake up early to shower after this." she mumbled, glancing at the clock on her bedside table to read _2:13 a.m._ in bright red.

"That's not a problem, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, quickly getting off the bed and grabbing her by the hand as he started towards her bathroom, "We can take you a shower now."

Without missing a beat, Quinn smirked and quickly followed him into the bathroom; it was going to be one hell of a night. The only thing she could think, was that she honestly hoped she'd be able to stay awake in class tomorrow.

** **[end.]** **


End file.
